Miles from where you are
by LadyyM
Summary: Broken was probably the only adjective that could describe Lola right now. This young and beautiful blonde girl walking down main street with only a small suitcase to hold in her entire life. She had nothing left. Everything was lost. The curse was broken, her memories were back…
1. Chapter One

**SAFE CHAPTER** (no mature content in this chapter. But this will change probably soon)**  
**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Once Upon A Time or its characters. All right belongs to ABC. However, my imagination belongs to me and so does Lola Edward.**  
**

Original characters and storylines copyrights to the rightful creators, fanfic based upon Twitter roleplay accounts. This is purely imaginary, some contents may or may not have happened in the roleplay. It is only a literal and slightly alternate version of the roleplay reality and characters development.

**STARRING ON TWITTER:**

(a)tangledblondie_ as Lola Edward/Rapunzel (Blake Lively)

(a)GotThePostcard as Neal Cassidy (Michael Raymond-James)

(a)saviorflynn (inactive) as Flynn Rider/Eugene (Chace Crawford)

* * *

Lola & Neal

« Miles from where you are »

_Chapter One_

**Lost and waiting to be found**

Broken was probably the only adjective that could describe Lola right now. This young and beautiful blonde girl walking down main street with only a small suitcase to hold in her entire life. She had nothing left. Everything was lost. The curse was broken, her memories were back…

_But her life was in no way different._

Except maybe, that now she had the strength to move on from her arranged marriage and leave this empty house where she was kept away from everything. Just like her tower back then.

But even in her tower, she was better. Yes, Rapunzel was alone, but at least, she didn't have to face an unloving-and-pretending-to-be husband coming back every night at 11 PM from work and who'd leave in the morning before you'd even notice.

In the meanwhile, she was not working. So, she'd just spend her days wandering around the house, pretending to be occupied like she oh-so-well knew how to act and kept herself busy with meaningless things until the dusk falls. Then often, Lola would be already asleep when Garrett, her husband, would slip in bed and catch up on some hours of sleep.

_Without touching her, without kissing her, without saying anything to her. _

That was all Lola could ever have and this lasted -playing on repeat- during 28 long years.

She had left her husband and packed her stuff, but soon she realized something; Where would she go? She had no friends, no lover's arms to come back into- or none that she actually wanted to come back into any way. She was lost and alone.

Until some noise catch her attention, she looked up to it; It was a car. A simple silver car -whose car brand she'd not be able to recognize- entering town -or she presumed from where it was coming from. And the car simply passed by her, continuing its course along the street. And Lola found herself staring at it all the way long. She didn't even know exactly why she was so hypnotized by this unfamiliar car but she kept on watching it until it would be no longer in her sight and she came back to looking for a place to sleep.

* * *

Neal was still staring at this Storybrooke's postcard a bird had just given him. He watched it closely in disbelief. His mind coming back to that moment he last seen August;

_« If anything changes- if she__'__s free…_

_- I__'__ll send you a postcard. »_

The promise he kept, the deal he made, the fact he had to let go on the woman he loved, for her to have the destiny he was going to keep her from- and yet the words still hurt deep down his throat. That was it. But there was no time for him to dwell about it, he had been doing this for the last decade.

And with this motivation in mind, he ran down the stairs of the building that separated from his car and jumped in it.

_ En route to Storybrooke, Maine._

* * *

_« Please, Rapunzel, I__'__m sorry!, _he yelled, _They didn't mean anything!_

_- They? THEY?, _she repeated as the tears streamed down her face, _So there was more than one?! The whole kingdom was right! »_

Her words failed him and he sighed. Admitting his wrongs. But he couldn't bear to see her like that. What he had done to her… was not worth some stupid human's desire of lust. He loved her and she definitely was more worthy than that.

_« Please!, _he pled once more, _I__'__m sorry, okay?!_

_- And what, Eugene? You want me to forgive you? To let you back in?, _she scoffed, _'__It__'__s okay, honey, come back home, I love you and that means I can forgive anything__'__ this is what you__'__re asking me to do?_

- _Well yeah, Rapunzel, that__'__s what I__'__m asking you to do!, _Eugene replied foolishly. »

She looked up to him, staring right straight into his eyes with only disgust. She had already removed her engagement ring earlier in the day but that didn't mean the end of everything- she still thought they could make it through, that they could talk and that everything would be gone… but right now, all she knew was that something had broke and there was nothing that could fix it.

_ Everything was broken forever. _

_« Get out_, she breathed out as she turned away from him,

_- What?, _he frowned and looked around confused, _No, I__'__m not going anywhere,_

_- You cheated on me with prostitutes, _she said hardly_, That is a crime punished in this kingdom and if you don__'__t go now, I__'__ll have to call the guards._

_- You can__'__t do this, Rapunzel, _his face falls_, I love you!_

_- Get out!, _she sobbed, as the pain tore her through deep down her belly. »

Eugene remained in place for a few more seconds, but what he had done was a crime. And _he_ was going to pay with his life if he wasn't running now. He knew it, more than anyone. But he couldn't leave his one true love for that, could he? If he'd choose to stay, would she really call the guards and have him executed? But more importantly, if he'd choose to stay, would she forgive him anyway?

But his coward habit chose for him and he exited the bedroom like the thief he was.

_Without touching her, without kissing her, without saying anything to her._

He just left. While she fell on her knees, sobbing all the tears in her body as she cries out the name of the man she loved most…

…and one she was never going to see again.

* * *

_« I suppose you__'__re not a virgin…? »_

Lola's jaw literally dropped open and not only about the question but about what she was doing. Standing into the town brothel boss's office. Her walk had done good to her and she had gotten the time to think about what she really wanted to do now. Of course, working as a prostitute wasn't one of her lifetime goals but she was 24 years old. And all she had ever done in her life was waiting and following the rules everyone had set for her. She didn't want this life anymore. She wanted to live like a girl of her age. Danger and sex and drugs. She wanted to rebel herself a little. She wanted to show everyone that she wasn't this fragile little girl people assumed she was. Lola was no in way that, and she was going to show it.

_ When she wants something, she knows how to get it and fast._

So, she composed herself and pursed her lips. Her high heels echoing as she slowly stepped forward.

_« Do you really think I__'__d be there if I was?, _she hissed seductively as she made her way around the desk to him,

_- What I really think is that these are just paper works, _he replied slowly in his own teasing way but she knew the effect she had on him and oh boy, she definitely knew how to use it,

_- And I think you work too much, _she sat on the desk and wildly pushed all the files off of the table. »

_God! This girl got skills._

His male instincts took over and after a few seconds, sinking her in, he threw himself to her. And she knew she had him, she had it all.

* * *

Questions? Thoughts? What would you like to see next?

Put them all in the reviews!

Chapter 2 soon! (follow me on twitter lanaparrillass to be kept updated!)


	2. Chapter Two

**STARRING ON TWITTER:**

(a)tangledblondie_ as Lola Edward/Rapunzel (Blake Lively)

(a)GotThePostcard as Neal Cassidy (Michael Raymond-James)

(a)saviorflynn (inactive) as Flynn Rider/Eugene (Chace Crawford)

* * *

_Chapter Two_

**In the darkness you found me**

The sun was setting, Lola was sat on one of the beach playground's swing and luckily, it was enough late to be empty from any kids. The fresh wind was brushing against her skin and causing her to shiver. She was only wearing a short tight dress, and high heels that she had taken off so the tip of her feet was touching the sand as she'll swing slightly like to rock herself.

She liked to watch the sea. It soothed her. The waves crushing against the rocks more or less violently from one point of view and the salty water quietly gliding over the sand on an other. So peaceful…

_But that wasn't it._

No matter, how much Rapunzel loved this view, her eyes were closed. Pushing away these unpleasant flashbacks of her day.

_She's naked. And it smells bad. Really bad. The room is dark. She pretends to picture herself somewhere else. But he's upon her. Half naked. Just what he needs. But he doesn't need her. He needs it. He pecks her lips senseless. He's rough at times. Biting her skin, biting her breasts. She likes it, she doesn't. His hands are moist. Disgusting. He's rubbing himself on top of her. He's in her. He pushes. He's done. He murmurs some words. He's out. He's over._

She wanted to throw up and curse herself at the same time. Why was she thinking about it? She thought that's what she deserved but that wasn't. Although, that was just one of her bad experiences, the dark side of the business. Through all of her clients, some were actually caring- or pretended to be. Like her regulars. The ones, she could actually have pleasure with and was waiting for them impatiently.

Sex was her therapy, if she were to give it a name. She needed it. To forget. To feel something. To be loved somehow. But this didn't make her happy. It couldn't.

_The sex was just a foolish illusion. A haunted dream. A beautiful nightmare._

And the beach was the only place where she'd find herself secure. Where she could actually give in and just be in calm.

« _It's a bit cold isn't it? _»

She startled and turned around to the voice. It was a beautiful man, standing there like if it wasn't odd to find yourself in a kid's playground at 7PM. She couldn't really see his face due to the twilight, but his silhouette was definitely good and warm. Nothing that could warn Lola as he stepped forward and took a sit in the swing beside her.

« _It's- it's fine, _she shrugged and smiled politely to him, _I'm just here for the view. It's peaceful._

_- Yea…, _he looked down for a brief moment before back up, clearly holding back something,

_- Do you come here often?, _Lola asked friendly as she tried to start a conversation,

- _Hmm, not really_, he said, _I arrived town last week and on my drive back home, I thought I'd pass by the sea one last time, ya'know?_

_- Oh right, _she nodded and smiled. But deep inside, she frowned. That meant he was new in town… One week ago, the car she saw. That was him. She had not doubt.

- _Are you cold?, _he watched her closely and he could only feel bad for the more than less dressed woman standing beside him, _Here_, he stand up and shrugged off his jacket before pulling it over her shoulders, _I'm Neal. Neal Cassidy. _»

Lola was speechless. No one had ever done something like this for her and -he- had never done something like this. To anyone. But this girl was special. He felt it when he saw her silhouette hanging on the swing. Childlike and melancholic.

« _Wow, thanks_, she blushed as she looked down shyly. »

He couldn't take his eyes off her. Her burning cheeks made him smile. She was beautiful, he thought. Her golden hair floating in the wind. Neal didn't have a clue of what her name was yet, but he was already unconsciously falling for her.

« _My name's Lola Edward, _she replied back as she stood on her feet, _and this was really not necessary. _They both chuckled. _Can I least pay you a drink?_

_- Sure, _he didn't insist and smirked_. _»

* * *

« _I will find you, Rapunzel!, _he yelled teasingly as her giggle echoed through the trees,

_- You'd have to catch me first! _»

He watched around him, before she peeks out from her hiding and ran as soon as their glances met. Her feathery dress flying in the air before he caught up her running and they both fell on the grass.

« _You know you can't escape me, _he grinned down at her as he found himself topping her in the fall, his hands on both sides of her head to support his weight,

_- You're a thief, you just have good perks to catch what you want, _she smirked lovingly,

_- True. So… You haven't answered my question, is that a yes?_

_- Yes, Eugene, _she grinned widely, _I'll marry you. »_

His heart stopped beating as a large smile drew on his face and he leaned down to kiss her. She had finally answered the question that were burning on his lips since he first put his eyes on her. And now that she was the princess of her kingdom, he knew this was an appropriate time. Rapunzel would be the pride of her parents, they'd have one kid or two.

_They'd be happy like Eugene's always been with her._

« _I love you, _she breathed against his lips when they pulled away, cupping his face softly,

_- I love you too, _he whispered back, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear and kissing her again. »

* * *

« _Oh, I can't believe you're from New York!, _she pouted, _I've always dreamt to go there!_

_- I can't believe ya work in a brothel, _he imitated, _I've always dreamt to go there!_

_- Oh shut up, _she rolled her eyes playfully. _»_

He chuckled after he downed his fourth drink and so did she. Lola laughed too. She didn't know if it was the effect of the alcohol or just him but quickly she admitted to him her job and he never judged it. He just shrugged, like « So what? ». That's what she liked.

They were sitting at the bar's counter. Drinking vodka. Several glasses actually. And just laughing at jokes or stories they'd say to each other.

_As simple as that._

« _I should go, _she bit her lips and looked up at him after she saw the time; 9PM.

- _Oh yea right… Want me to walk ya back?_

_- No thanks, _she smiled and jumped off the chair, _I think I can do that._

_- I guess ya can, _he grinned lightly as he stood up,

- _So, another time maybe?_

- _Another time, _he nodded. »

Lola flashed him an other smirk before she turned back on her heels, out of the bar. Neal's eyes were stuck on her silhouette as she leaved.

« _Is there any apartment for rent here?, _he asked at the waiter once he shook his head from his daydream. And the man, quickly, gave Neal the information he needed. »

_He wasn't going to let his chance slip away from his fingers._

* * *

What did you think? Don't worry, i have a feeling you might like Chapter 3!

Please leave a review, favorite and/or follow the story if you want, it's free!

Note that i'd probably be doing a chapter per week or more, it'll depend of my imagination and/or motivation :D

PS: If you have seen the movie _Tangled_, pleeeease do **not** think that Rapunzel's story is the same!


	3. Chapter Three

_Chapter Three_  
**Such sweet nothing**

Playlist: Spectrum - Florence + The Machine  
_with_ The more i see you - Chris Montez

**→ T**hey say, the more a girl believes in good, the more she gives in easily: for the client, less the lover. Money is the trap, you never get enough of it. They do this job for the check not the pleasure. You're an object, a sinful temptation, a forbidden fruit but neither are you Eve or Adam. You have no right to feel, to love or cry. You must accomplish your task and bury it in the secret.

_No place to run, no place to fall. For you cannot fall farther anyway._

Just a little bird, a butterfly, pure and beautiful, until you lose yourself and you still make the wrong choices as you can't see the good and the evil. Most of these courtesans will learn the price of this business too late and will lose themselves into the lowest step of slavery and alcohol. But, sometimes, if they're lucky enough to find it, love will prove its beauty and transcend it all, for rare are the ones who still believe in it. Although, to be truly loved by a girl like them, is a victory even harder to get, for not even all the money in the world that a heart would be given.

The body has ruined the soul, the senses burned the heart, the slavery fooled the feelings. No need to speak or do, they know every man's vice. They disgust it for the love they inspire is sold. They love by business not by training.

When God allows a light of hope, which more looks like forgiveness, becomes almost always a penalty. There is no crime without prison thus there is no sin without death. No redemption, no love, no glory. _No happy ending._ There is no good path to follow, they say. Fate, destiny; maybe. Because if you are meant to be this person, to live this life then you must believe that no odds nor God will change that.

_Your future will find a way to reach you and in the most surprising moment, it'll give you a key as you'll just have to find the right door._

**→ W**hereas, she was walking through the saloon, a few males already in good hands while others were still trying to chose their meat, a glass of whiskey in the hand. Arrogant look, bad posture, and sheen eyes. The room was not too crowded as the early hour of the middle afternoon daunted most of the suitors. So it was only Lola, three men enjoying themselves with her colleague, one left behind, and the owner, with his office's door half opened on the lounge.

He must have remade the walls and bought new furniture recently, because Lola could still smell the fresh paint mixed with wood scent. He had definitely better tastes in paper walls than women, she thought. Two weeks had passed by, so Lola had gotten time to meet with the other girls. One, Odette, was really nice, mommy spirit like but her face and members could well tell that it had been too many years of work and Lola always felt sorry for her somehow. Constance, room opposite hers, looked just like a shy skinny brunette with long curled-over-her-face hair and short legs. Not much of talker. But even with that, she was one of the favorites; no limits. Men totally controlled her or so she heard. Lola has always believed she was some kind of schizophrenic lost girl, this she wouldn't tell out loud though. Finally, the last one, she'd only seen her once but would go under the name of Jacqueline.

They were only four, Lola included. Their bedrooms, individuals, are up the stairs. No clients allowed on the first floor, just the maid and the boss.

She didn't know if she had been given the biggest room but it appeared so to her. A single bed faced the window so the sun would just peek through beautifully in the morning, with a desk and a chair before it, to the right was a sink below a mirror and a comfortable wardrobe over the left of the room. Everything was perfectly sorted as Lola could really not complain.

The bathroom down the hallway, was for everyone but she never cared. Two showers, two basins, just enough for four like they'd never met as they'd all live at different hours of the day to the night anyway.

Although, for all this luxury and the flesh, she only had eyes for this one man she'd met one week ago. Neal, she remembered, that was his name. That name she'd draw everyday in her mind and would cursed herself at the same time, why was she thinking about him? He was surely back in New York by now, having drinks with an other woman like her. Because that's what she was thinking, men were animals. Heartless and vicious. And as hard as it was for her to have faith in the existence of true love again, she knew how precious it was to trust some kind of one night relationship. _The damages would be too great._

As she kept her high heels to echo on the floor, she made her way through the potential clients. Underwear, black lace, dark makeup and pined up hair. Even with little fabric on, this woman was by far the most gracious and confident one of all. Johnny noticed, comfortably sat in a chair. He was new there, just as Lola was. He was her first client and she was his first girl. Ever since, he'd always come back for her.  
_« Still as sexy I can see. »_ He hissed toward Lola to get her attention and it worked, she gasped surprised she hadn't recognized his particular silhouette and walked to his side.  
_« Just as there is plenty of Johnny's to please. »_ Lola replied with cocked lips before sitting on his lap.  
_« How are you today? »_ asked Johnny pulling an arm around her waist  
_« Good, »_ she nodded, sensually close to his mouth, _« just waiting for you. »_

The eyes he had on her, they were telling everything. Lola was desirable, magnificent, flawless, gorgeous: every adjective could describe her. In every way, she was the most beautiful blonde, she was Rapunzel! Her long gold hair, her thin and well proportioned body with the natural childish attitude that made her feel safe. But here was the problem, if people looked around to her every time she'd passed by the room, it only was because of her beauty. Men loved her outside, not what was holding everything together. _They liked a face, not Lola._

It confirmed as he kissed her, deeply. As his hands ran up to her hair, and removed the pin. Her long strands fell over her shoulders and she could feel the weight of the intimacy crashing over her. She pulled away from his lips, whispering in his ear to follow her into the red room before actual things could start.

The red room is the name attributed to the rooms were the client-girl sexual relationship happen. It's in these room that one consumes and the other gives. That's one of the rule of the brothel; « intercourse must happen in one of the red room, living room and any of the bedrooms on the first floor are forbidden. Sanctions can be made as the non payment of the course for the girl ». For, of course, Lola wasn't kind to disobey rules anyway.

Each red room is fitted with a king size bed, and nothing more, as to protect the safety of everyone. No accessories allowed except if ordered beforehand and the girl must sign an agreement with the list of what might happen. Even this, Lola hasn't signed. Handcuffs, belt or anal fisting, weren't exactly her thing. However, each girl proceeding one of this special desire can see her course being multiplied by two, or even three. Every call-girl here signed it, as desperate as they are, Lola can understand but she could never conceive to lower herself to this level.

As the name indicates, the red rooms' walls are covered with black and dark red satin drapes, so is the bed. It's very classy. With the scent of vanilla every time you enter. Everything's made on purpose to create desire. Everything. Of course, the girl is a major factor but as long as she consents to sell her body, she is submissive, nothing more.

Lola knew that, though, she had made it her specialty that she was not going to let men control her out of measure. That's maybe why most of clients would be back several days. She was a woman, not an object. Deal with it, or leave it. Not that she enjoyed to have the upper hand but she would always be trying to remind them that they were equals. As humans, not animals. And if these terms were respected, then she'd be willing to please them more than anything.

And she unbuttoned his shirt slowly, kissed his chest, tossed his pants away and he laid her down on the bed before he could push her legs open, take off her heels, slid down her underwear and enjoy himself.

**→ L**ola was sitting on the beach again, watching the sun set, blank stare and loud music in her ears. It had been a while since she had last walked by the sea, before that, she'd used to do it all the time but for some unknown reason to her, she just hadn't. Barefoot, white dress with just a big grey knitted fabric on her shoulders, she was grateful that the weather was starting to warm up and offer this beautiful landscape before her eyes.

It felt like home. To watch the horizon for hours and just feel the wind mimic a lullaby. The peace, the quiet. Everything was perfect. Yet, she was still looking for that missing piece, the one she was going to find soon enough.

_« Ya', again. »_ He smiled as she turned to the known voice not without a light of surprise.  
_« Is it common for you to scare women?! »_ She breathed out in relief at the sight of Neal, taking her headphones down.  
_« Just ya'. »_ He shrugged.  
_« What are you doing here? »_  
_« Walking my dog. »_  
She looked around,  
_« I don't see any dog here. »_  
_« Yea', »_ he grimaced, _« died. Two years ago. »_  
She laughed and he joined her, defeated. Of course, he had no dog at all. Not now, nor two years ago.  
_« You aren't good at lying, are you? »_  
_ « Is it that obvious? »_ He smirked and took place beside her on the sand. _« Lola, right? »_ She nodded with an amused smile. _« Still glad to see I can remember people's name every once in a while. »_

But that was a lie, how could he had forget her name? Every day since that Tuesday two weeks ago, he'd pass by the pier at 7PM exactly, looking for her. The following days, he'd have just made a false reason to hide the truth in his mind, because the view from that spot really was magical. On the Thursday, he'd half admit why he would be there. Friday, he'd just think it was stupid and obvious that she was not going to be there again. But he came back, every day of the week, he'd come back just to see her face one more time. No matter how crazy that was.  
_« Why didn't you tell me why you are in Storybrooke? »_ Lola impulsively asked after a moment, her look lost into the ocean crushing before her. He didn't reply but just cocked his face toward her: intrigued. _« What?»_ Lola frowned.  
_« Ya've never asked. »_ He smiled amused.  
_« Well I am now. »_  
Neal sighed, he didn't even know what was going on himself. Emma was over him. He had a eleven years old son, and his past as Baelfire reaching out for him. So, yes, that was a good question. _« I thought I had left something here. Realized I've been replaced. »_  
_« Happens to the best of us. »_ She grinned playfully toward him. « Now, why did you stay? »  
_« You. »_ He didn't hesitate. Maybe he should have. But it could not be truer. Because this is why he stayed. She broke the eye contact first, her visible blush on her cheeks forcing her to. He roused her chin up to him but a longer wave took them by surprise. Saved by the bell. The water drowning their feet beneath the sand and water. She gasped before he extended a hand to her and pulled both of them up. An other wave flooded and soaked them even more to the bone, Lola shivered quickly at the feel of her now completely wet back when a laugh escaped from her lips, looking at her poor self.  
_« Guess we were sitting too close from the water. »_ He smirked.  
She giggled. _« Or the water was too close from us. »_

Neal stared at her for a moment, her clothes were transparent now. Her body peeking out of its beautiful form to the whole world, and for once, it reminded him of that night he first saw her, how gorgeous he'd forgotten she was. He smiled again, before he absently leaned forward, his eyes drown in hers as if her giggle could have erase the coldness of the water or the heat of a thousand erupting volcanoes, before his thumb brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. And she felt it, that electricity that'd paralyze both of them, from head to arms, arms to fingers, chest to stomach, stomach to legs, and legs to the tip of the feet. Although how pleasant that way, she couldn't. Instead, she splashed water at him, and ran away laughing like a schoolgirl. Neal followed after her quickly. She zigzag'd between the water and the sand. But he catched her, at last. By the wrist, he turned her to him. Too close. _« What was that for? »_ He asked with a playful raised eyebrow,  
_« I'm not going to kiss you. »_ She said with a determined look.  
_« Definitely not. »_

Lola could already hear her heartbeat pounding in her chest and most certainly not because of the running. Her free hand was unconsciously laying on his chest, and his heart was beating like hell, too. She tried to resume her breathing but his gaze would be too disturbing.  
_« I can't... »_ She sighed against his lips and weighed the loss of his grip slightly but he didn't let go. Neither did she.  
_« Let me walk ya back. You're all soaked. »_ He ignored her words and insisted. She agreed gratefully.

**→ H**e gave her a towel and she made her way through his apartment. Her clothes weren't that wet, or it'd gotten the time to dry, although she didn't care much. The surroundings quickly examined. No personal stuff, little decorated. It was still better than Granny's.  
_« So i don't have tea or coffee, but i have tequila and beers. Actually, i only have tequila and beers. Literally, my fridge is empty. »_ He said as he walked back from the kitchen, holding the bottles in his hands and she chuckled.  
_« Trying to get me drunk, are we? »_  
_« Desperate times call for desperate measures. »_  
A smile simply drew upon her red lips, « Tequila is fine. » Lola shrugged. Because honestly, she did want to get drunk after all. Neal simply nodded before he went for the glasses. And Lola sat at the bar, couch was no good idea if intimacy wasn't an option. So did he know, and he gratefully took the seat beside her, handing her a glass before pouring tequila in it.  
_« So you stayed for me? »_ She teased him. And he surrendered. They both started to laugh and drink._ Just as they did the first time._

→ **H**er laugh stopped slowly, realizing the late hour. _« I should go now. »_ She bit her lips as she looked up at him.  
_« Right. »_ he nodded with a little sigh of disappointment. And the silence quickly filled the room after she downed her last drink and stand up. That was the responsible thing to do, right? She had to go back her room. Even though her heart screamed a totally different serenade, she was going to leave this place and nothing was going to happen. Neal lead her to the door, not without regret, and politely pulled it open for her. But before she could register, Lola stepped back and kissed him. A kiss which she totally cursed herself for until he replied to it. And she was lost in all of his being. She managed to pull away though, giving him a last glance and turned to leave.

_« Stay. »_ Neal breathed weakly, holding her arm before she could totally slip away from him.  
_ « I can't- »_ Lola replied blindly as he pulled her soft lips to his and shut her up. She knew it was the fatal act, she couldn't fight anymore. That void she'd feel, it was somehow filled when she was with him, kissing him. Entwining her fingers with his, touching his strong muscles, feeling his soft skin against hers. And she gave in, succumbing to him as she responded to the kiss. Absentmindedly, she closed the door with the back of her foot. His hands ran up to her hair soft blond hair, giving in the moment for a bit until he'd guide her through the apartment. Somehow awkwardly as they'd step on each other's foot eventually. Half way through, Neal pulled Lola's knitted pullover over her head, their lips parting slightly until he tossed it away. Both loosing their shoes as they'd reach the room.

He lowered her onto the bed slowly, his fingers cupping her face when hers reached for his shirt and took it off. Neal hesitated for a bit, looking for an answer in her deep blue eyes, which she'd reply positively. They swept positions, so she could straddle him, and he could zip down her dress, remove her underwear. He kissed every inches of her skin, her shoulders to her neck and down to her chest while she'd mirror the same on him after she thrown her dress onto the floor and started to work on his pants.

Once Lola put down what needed to be, somewhat in a hurry, she felt Neal warm hand running up her back and their eyes meet. Locked in each other's look, like frozen in time. He ran a finger over her jaw line and lips, _« Nobody's ever looked at me the way you do. »_ she breathed. _No one ever did._ Neal felt glad he did, because he meant it. Every kiss, every touch, every chill. All of it meant something. _« That's because I believe in you and me. »_ he whispered and kissed her all. His tongue coming over for hers, their fingers tangled. The pressure between her thighs only grew more until he eased himself into her. Muffled moans and grazed flesh. All in a sweet and slow rhythm, where their lips would only part for them to breath in air or to kiss her neck or feel her hair. The pace fastened a bit as they'd both get used to the other's warmth as they'd push each other to their edge. She moaned loudly as he followed quickly and she collapsed beside him. Once down from their daze, once their breath are recovered, Neal tilted his head to hers, brushing a finger over her cheek with a loving smile and leaned in to kiss her lips one last time before he pulled her against him and tucked Lola to sleep.

And even with Lola's messed up hair, and Neal sweaty skin, they both found comfort and love in each other. _Nothing else mattered._

* * *

_« Women are nothing to this world. They- everybody thinks we're small. But we're more than that. We are what holds everything together. We are weapons. We are fighters. We can cry as much as we can fight. We can destroy. Love does not make us weak, it makes us dangerous. It drives us crazy. **And it makes us strong. **»_

* * *

**STARRING ON TWITTER:**

(a)tangledblondie_ as Lola Edward/Rapunzel (Blake Lively)

(a)GotThePostcard as Neal Cassidy (Michael Raymond-James)

(a)Johnny14225 as Johnny

* * *

So guys?

2 months later... and TA DA! I'm so sorry, lots has been going on but guess what? I'm giving you a 3k chapter and... SMUT! (please be indulgent, i have already roleplayed smut a lot but it's my first time writing it down alone and its really harder than it looks!)

Also, during those months, i have read! A lot. English books, french books. Books about brothel and lovestories! So i have kinda worked my fanfic!

Also, special thank you to Alicia, Chris, Georgia and John :D Who supported my craziness, my dirtiness and stand by me. So thank you a lot!

Also, playlist? What do you think?!

New style of writing? YAY OR NAY?

LEAVE COMMENTS :D SHARE AND LIKE. ILY BYEEEEEE

(see you soon, i still need to recover from my Lola/Neal feels TOO)

**EDIT [may 23rd]:** I am so sorry if it's taking so long. But it has been crazy with school, my sleep schedule, tv shows season finales... BUT the fanfiction has come back to my mind recently so, expect a chapter 4 in the next 9 months! (jjkkk)


End file.
